wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Breath-of-Evil
This is Morpho’s OC, don’t use or edit without permission and don’t steal ideas. WARNING! MAJOR POISON JUNGLE SPOILERS! * LeafWing dragonet * Has the Othermind in her head * Usually innocent, but turns vicious when possessed by the Othermind * Is gullible, and is unaware that the Othermind is evil, it just being a voice in her head that she thinks is her “friend” * Unusual coloring; Looks like the Breath of Evil plant, being mostly red (caused by erythism) * Due to her PoisonWing upbringing, she thinks that a lot of brutal and cruel things are normal, and has knowledge of dangerous and healing plants and how to hunt prey * Daughter of one of the best hunters in the PoisonWing tribe, and is learning from them * Is innocent and sweet, but is also brutal without realizing it a̶p̷p̶e̶a̶r̵a̵n̸c̴e̵ When wandering in the eerie, poisoned garden of the Poison Jungle, one may spot a small red dragon darting through the dangerous undergrowth. She is just a little dragonet, still with a sparkling innocence about her, but she seems to know how to avoid every Venus dragon-trap and sundew woven among the vines. She seems to be a master of the jungle, despite her youth. She is small, even for her age, but is surprisingly muscular and sleek. Her scales are a dark red color, unusual for a LeafWing. This may stand out among the jungle, but the veins of green in her scales breaking up her silhouette, her small size, and her adept hiding makes her just as invisible as a green LeafWing. Her back fins, tail fin, and wings are leaf green with veins of red, the opposite of her scales. Her back fins and tail fin are short, with sharp points. One who is knowledgable enough may notice that she appears like the breath of evil plant, her namesake. Her underbelly is a gray-green color, and so are the insides of her somewhat large ears. Her horns and claws are short, but sharp, and are dark red. Her horns have some grayish green on them, as well. Her innocent eyes are a bright green color, but they sometimes flicker to pure, unsettling white. When this happens, her smile and the bounce in her step disappears, and she enters a zombie-like trance. She will soon come out of it, acting like nothing ever happened. When she opens her mouth, the inside of it is stained a gross gray-green color, her tongue being almost black. p̷e̸r̵s҉o̴n҈a҉l̴i̴t̶y҈ * Playful * Morbid * Eerie * Energetic * Often says and does creepy things without realizing that they’re creepy * Honest * Overly friendly, often making others uncomfortable * Unusually smart for her age, but immature * Knowledgable about the jungle * Tries to befriend everyone she meets because she barely has any friends * Speaks to her “friend” breath-of-evil plant like it’s her actual friend * Often talks to herself and says seemingly random things, actually talking to the Othermind * Gullible * Sometimes has sad spells where she can’t stop crying * Blindly trusting h̸i̵s̸t̴o̷r҈y҉ * Lived in the PoisonWing village as a dragonet named Pitcher * She was the daughter of Firethorn, one of the best hunters in the PoisonWing village; however, both her parents were killed by the Jungle early on * She was always playful, but morbid, and drove almost everyone else away because of the way she acted and the things she said, so she was treated with some respect because everyone was afraid of her * She was somewhat bullied for her strange ways and odd coloring * She became a good hunter and protector, trained by , but had no leafspeak except for a voice in the distance that always called to her; she often tried to follow the voice, but the other LeafWings always stopped her from going outside the border * When the tribe found about about the breath of evil plant, they thought she was cursed by it somehow or was a spy for it because of her looks, her talking of the voice in the distance, and her creepy behavior and willingness to harm * They became even more scared of her, and started calling her Breath-of-Evil instead of Pitcher * When it was time to flee Pantala, Breath-of-Evil was left behind * Scared, sad, and alone, Breath-of-Evil followed the voice that had always been calling to her * It was the breath of evil plant; instead of being scary like everyone else said, it seemed to want to befriend her and understood her when no one else did (this being a trick by it to get her to eat it, but she didn’t know) * She ate the plant, getting the Othermind in her head, and took a sprig of breath of evil with her * The Othermind became her only friend as she wandered the jungle alone; it manipulated her without her realizing it r̶e̸l҉a̵t̷i҉o҈n̶s̷h̶i҈p̶s̴ Not open yet. t҈r̵i̷v̷i҉a̵ * She has erythrism, which is a condition that causes animals to have a more reddish tint, or even turn green katydids bright pink. She has been bullied for her unusual red appearance at times, and after the LeafWing tribe found out about it, her resemblance to the Breath of Evil plant. * She originally had a different name before the LeafWings found out about the plant. * She will appear in a fanfiction. g̴a҉l҈l̶e̸r҈y̷ 0D940054-1B51-46D4-B173-CFC3CDF4BBC8.png|By Morpho Category:LeafWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (PoisonWing)